Right Now and Forever
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: Akashi being clingy and Kuroko will just go with it, but not until they got home . AkashiXKuroko


My **VERY FIRS**T fanfic.. Please bear with my mistakes *squeals*... I really love AkaKuro so much... **SO MUCH**.. and thus this story was born.. /(-v-)/

"You can't do that here Akashi-kun" Kuroko yelled at the horny redhead licking his ears.

"Oh yes I can.." Akashi replied with a wide smirk on his face.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles is being held at the faculty for some problem regarding their final project for the school year while Midorima is in charge for classroom cleaning duties.

Akashi is flirting and licking Kuroko in the locker room. Slurping and sexy sounds can be heard outside the locker room, soft moans from the azure colored hair and small laughter from the redhead has been established for some moment for two.

"A-Ah! .. n-no.. not here.." Kuroko purred.

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry but I cannot wait until we got home. The urges of wanting to lick, touch, and taste you every time we see each other for one whole day have gotten into my brains and now, I simply cannot stop." Akashi replied as he continues to slurp and play Kuroko's pink nipples.

"Wait, I promise you, I will do anything you want later but please.. not here. I-It's embarrassing" pink shade of blush can be seen on Kuroko's pale stoic face.

Akashi suddenly pauses as he heard the word '_anything'. _

"Ok fine. I will let you go for now." The redhead smirked playfully and he let Kuroko go.. for now.

XXXXXX

After the near to death training and some _extra_ _punishment_ for Kise and Aomine because they are stealing glances on Kuroko's cute butt for some time, they all pack up and decided to stop for dinner at Maji's Burger.

"Kurokocchi.. please stay with us a little longer.. *sniff* *sniff*." Kise whined.

"We'll pass for now." Akashi said staring at Kise while he pushes Kuroko's to go with them.

"Thank you for the invitation but I will pass for now Kise-kun. " Kuroko give the blonde a small smile.

Akashi swiped a card into the door that unlocks easily. He is living with Kuroko for almost five months since they start dating. It is a big, spacious and elegant condominium that Akashi bought for both of them.

Still unable to resist the phantom man who is now taking a shower, Akashi smile devilishly and enter the shower room while Kuroko is still occupying the shower. The red head devil successfully entered the shower room. The shower area is made up of transparent glasses which allow Akashi to watch Kuroko's bathing time and let his heterochromatic eyes filled up with wild fantasies for the bluenette.

Kuroko finally finishes himself up and now taking his turn to leave when suddenly Akashi cling into him, grab his ass and biting his milky white shoulder leaving tremendous mark as if Akashi owns every single part of him.

"W—What are you doing here?!" Kuroko was surprised and blushed instantly after what Akashi did to him. His shoulder hurts but that thing makes things worst. He is now aroused _'super aroused'._

Akashi widened his eyed when he saw Kuroko's cock suddenly hard as a stone. Akashi smirked and licked his lips.

"Now, Tetsuya-chan~ you said, you will do anything for me? Am I Right?"

Without saying a word, Kuroko, unbuckled Akashi's belt and now reaching Akashi's cock. The redhead jolt and surprised on Kuroko's sudden actions. The phantom man grabbed the tip of Akashi's cock and slurped it in to his mouth. Licking like some kind of popsicle, slurping like one of his most favorite food, milkshake. Kurokos's blowjob is the best for Akashi, he can feel his cock on Kuroko's throat with the most sexy slurping sounds.

"ahh- Tetsuya, you are the best."

"ugn.. dhaz ich filg gud (does it feels good?)" Kuroko said while still slurping the hot cock in his mouth that made his throat to vibrate which was the most pleasurable moment for Akashi.

"Uhhnn ..Tetsuya don't talk while- '_ah shit' .._" Akashi blows up his load on Kuroko's throat.

Kuroko coughs after swallowing Akashi's entire thick load. Not letting any semen go to waste, Kuroko licked the remaining semen on his hands. Akashi holds him to the chin and started to kiss the boy and slip his tongue exploring the wet cavern vigorously.

XXXXXX

The couple move from bathroom to bedroom. In **THEIR **bedroom, a king sized bed is waiting that will become the witness for this nights _love making._

"ahh- ah! " the bluenette screams as he feel the pleasure sucking him.

"Akashi-kun.. I-I want you now.. please" as Kuroko hold Akashi's head while Akashi is sucking him off.

Kuroko move in his position and now spreading his legs towards the redhead. "You're being impatient my love" Akashi said with a smirk. Akashi grabs the lube on the bedside and pour generous amount on his fingers. He slips his middle finger on the bluenette which makes him moans sweetly, adding the second finger and then the third. Akashi's finger going in and out when suddenly Kuroko's moans gone louder and louder. He found it, the bundle of sweet nerves that making this beautiful creature below him scream and moans lewdly in pleasure.

"I want it.. your cock Sei. Want yours right now. PLEASE-"Kuroko begged along with trail of tears on his cheeks.

"Oh- I want to tease you more but I am also at my limit." Akashi pushes his cock on to Kuroko's wet entrance.

"Ahh! So… so good! Sei.."

"So tight.. so good.. oh-"

"Harder please… harder.. so deep"

"Enjoying it huh?"

"yes.. please more!"

"you're so lewd Tetsuya.. uuuggn-"

"AHH—AHH!"

Akashi's cock hitting Kuroko's prostate in every thrust, the couple is at the edge of verging into pleasure. As Akashi hit the final thrust he let his load inside. The redhead falls beside Kuroko.

"Are you happy? Am I able to meet your satisfaction Tetsuya?" Akashi asked the bluenette wearing a wide smirk on his face.

Kuroko nods and touch the heterochromatic eye captain in his cheeks and give a genuine pleasing smile.

"Akashi-kun"

"Yes? What is it _my love_?"

"I love you so much..."

Akashi blushed for the first time. "I love you too… so much more than you know. Right now and forever you are the only one I will love."

_The only one for me_


End file.
